Our first Snow Day
by Eve M
Summary: This is about my neopets and how we found our Aisha. This is a story for the neopian times!


**Our First Snow Day**

"Roo! It's snowing, it's actually snowing!" yelled, CurlyFries2006, the Baby Gelert.

"What are you yelling about, Curly, it's seven in the morning, we have a whole hour left of sleep." said, RooNey2006, the Baby Blumaroo, walking down stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Roo, didn't you look out the window?! It's snowing, it's actually snowing!" screamed Curly.

"I think you're hallucinating, we live on Roo Island, it never snows here, and I mean NEVER!"

"Look out the window then, and tell me what you see!"

Roo looked out the window in amazement, it WAS snowing, it was actually snowing, in Roo Island! It's been fifteen years since it actually snowed there, so everyone who lived there was very surprised!

Eve, Curly and Roo's owner, came running down stairs, in her robe and pajamas, yelling "Guess what you two?! You guys don't have school today!" she said, smiling.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" they both yelled.

"Nope, so what do you want to do?" asked, Eve.

"SNOWMEN!!" they screamed, running into the coat room, starting to bundle up.

Once they were all cozy and warm, they ran outside, Curly and her friend Bella, a Faerie Xweetok, were making snow angels. While Roo and his best friend Max, a baby Kougra, started making a snow fort. They were all having so much fun, they didn't even notice a blue Aisha, covered in a ragged, holey, coat wandering past them on the side walk.

The Aisha, stopped, and watched them, wishing in her head she could be playing with them, but then she thought, "No, they would never play with a poor, homeless neopet like me. But they all look so happy, but no, I shouldn't that would be very rude of me.", as she started again, walking to her home, a cardboard box in the woods.

Curly saw her walking, and thought she looked awfully cold, so she started running after her, "Hey! Aiasha girl, yea you walking there…"she started yelling.

But that only made her start running, but she ended up tripping, and scraping her knee, but she didn't seem to notice, as she was too scared.

"Curly, get over here, you know you aren't supposed to talk to strangers, especially being that rude!" yelled Roo, who was very protective of his sister.

"I just wanted to ask her if she wanted to play with us!" she replied.

"I don't care, you could get hurt, you never know who is walking down a sidewalk, she could be a kidnapper!"

"Whatever, party pooper." Curly said, going back to making her snow angels.

The Aisha, who's name was, Mermaid, over heard them, and started crying, and running towards the woods. When she finally stopped crying, she slowed down and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, and saw she wasn't even near her cardboard box, she was lost. She saw a bench, and decided to rest there.

When Roo and Curly finally went inside, Curly asked her mom if she could go for a walk with StarGazer, her White Ona.

"I suppose sweetie, but don't be gone too long, and be home before dinner!" said Eve, a little concerned, she knew when it snowed on Roo Island, the weather could get pretty nasty.

Curly started walking down the sidewalk, following the Aishas paw prints in the snow. When she got to the woods entrance, she stopped, grabbed her flashlight, clicked it on, and started into the trees, following the paw prints further and further into the woods.

She got about three feet away for the bench Mermaid was fast asleep on, and saw a figure laying there, it was almost dark now, and was getting foggy out, she knew she should hurry up, so Eve didn't worry.

Curly started running, and when she got there, she yelled "HI! Who are you? I saw you earlier…" she said as she trailed off, as she saw she had startled the Aisha awake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were asleep. I'm CurlyFries2006, but call me Curly!"

"I'm Mermaid, I saw you too, but didn't think you'd want to play with me, I got lost, and I can't believe you even found me out here, how are you going to get home?" she replied.

"Oh, I followed your paw prints, and I can get home the same way! Why did you wander out here in the first place?"

"I.. I'm homeless…"

"Why don't you come back with me, I'm sure Eve would love to meet you!"

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden, but thanks for the offer." said Mermaid, shyly.

"How could you think that! Eve was thinking about getting a new pet anyway, maybe she'll adopt you! Come on, she will love you, I know it!" said Curly, smiling!

"Well, I suppose, if you are that sure."

"Of course I'm that sure, silly!" said Curly, laughing.

As they were walking back home, they came across a little cardboard box, with a few items in it.

"I wonder what this is doing out here, who do you think this stuff belongs too?" Curly asked Mermaid.

"This is where I live, its all I have for shelter. But I got lost, or so I thought, I guess I wasn't that far away, like I thought!" said Kayla, leaning down to examine her items. "This is my blanket, it's pretty dirty, but it's all I have for warmth." she said, wrapping it around her. "And here's my plushie, it's a snow Kookith, because that's what my petpet was, but he ran away soon after we were abandoned.." she continued, cradling it. "And this, this is a picture of my former family, I had two brothers, a Green Kyrii, named Kevin, and a Blue Kau, named Keenen. They were abandoned too, but they found homes soon after." she finished, wrapping the picture under her blanket for safe keeping.

"Oh, I feel so bad, and how did they get homes so fast?" replied Curly, curiously.

"They each had saved up one thousand neopoints, so they went to the pound."

"Oh, didn't you have any neopoints?" asked Curly.

"No, I had spent it the day after buying my Kookith, for company, since I overheard my owner talking about it." she said sighing.

"Why didn't they take you to the pound with them?"

"They weren't very fond of me, thought I was too weak and was a coward." said Mermaid, lowering her head.

"Well, I for one, don't think that! I find that very, very rude for a brother to think! I know Roo would never think that about me!"

"You're very fortunate, you know!"

"Well, we better go, take your things with you! But lets leave the cardboard box, for someone else to find." said Curly.

"Ok." said Mermaid, trying to hold in her tears.

When Curly and Mermaid got back, Curly ran into the kitchen, tracking snow everywhere!

"CurlyFries2006.…" said Eve, trailing off as she noticed Mermaid.

"Why, who do we have here!"

"This is Mermaid, she's homeless, and I thought maybe… she could stay with us?" said Curly, hopefully.

"It's ok if you don't want me, ma'am, I'm fine on my own." said Mermaid, embarrassed.

"Oh no, I would never do that! I was going to adopt a new neopet anyway, would you like to stay?" said Eve.

"I'd love too! Yelled Mermaid, "I mean, if you don't mind."

"This is my first snow day, and the best one ever!" said Curly hugging Eve, who was hugging both Mermaid and Curly.

"What in the world is going on in here!?" said Roo, as he came running down from his room.

"We're getting a new sister! Isn't this great! Her name is Mermaid!" said Curly, enthusiastically.

"Yea, now can we get a brother?" asked Roo

"Maybe later, honey." replied Eve.

"Great, can we adopt Max?!"

"Roo! I don't think Ana would be too happy about that."

"Fine, but can I still ask?"

"NO!" said Eve grabbing Roo into a hug with everyone else.


End file.
